


The Rise of Lunar Flare

by VikiA95



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikiA95/pseuds/VikiA95
Summary: When Ray's son moves to Swellview, a new masked vigilante emerges. Will Henry find out who this new vigilante is? Is he an ally or is he a foe?(Alternate Universe where Ray is a single father of a son named RJ)
Relationships: Henry Hart/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Four Years Prior

Four years prior to Henry becoming Kid Danger...

Ray looked down at his phone to see who was calling him.  
  
Ex-Wife Shalissa was on the screen with big bold, white letters. Ray's ex-wife is a beautiful, dark-skinned woman with the slightest pudge to her stomach. When they were married Ray had treated her like a goddess. Heck, they even had a kid together. A son named Raymond Manchester Jr or RJ for short. He hadn't heard from his ex-wife since the divorce. Sure they divorced on good terms and remained friends and Ray understood how busy the fashion designer life could be so he never held a grudge against her for not calling in a while

"Hi, Shalissa...it's been a while. How're things going for you and RJ in Brooklyn?" Ray had asked as soon as the call was answered.

There was some sobbing on the other line before she replied.  
  


"R-ray I have some b-bad news," a soft-spoken woman said on the other line.

Her tone of voice worried the brunette man.  
  
"Shals what's wrong? Did something happen to you? Who hurt you?" he asked  
  
The sobs on the other side of the phone line intensified, making Ray worry even more.  
  
"R-ray I have cancer...it's terminal. I don't have much time left..." Shalissa sobbed

Ray felt the world crumble around him. He still cared about the woman he once called his wife.

"Tell me you are joking..." Ray said, blinking furiously to try and stop the tears from coming.

"I am afraid I am not joking," Shalissa said  
  
  


Ray sank down onto the ManCouch, the words still sinking in.  
  
"Ray...promise me you'll take care of our baby boy...RJ needs his father now...more than ever" Shalissa said, her voice even softer than it was before.  
"Does RJ know," Ray asked.  
"Yes, I told him as soon as I was diagnosed...however he is not looking forward to moving to Swellview so he's gonna move in with my parents until he is ready," Shalissa said

"I can move to Brooklyn...." Ray had suggested  
"No Raymond...Swellview needs Captain Man. Besides RJ will come around...trust me..but seriously promise me you'll take care of him when I am gone." Shalissa said.l

"I promise," Ray said.  
With that, the call ended and Ray finally let his tears free


	2. Welcome to Swellview

Four years later...

Today was the day. RJ was moving in with Ray. He had just turned 15 and it felt like they had just buried his mother even though four years had passed since her illness had claimed her life. RJ didn't say anything as Ray helped him load his stuff into the trunk of the ManZam. RJ reluctantly sat in the passenger seat as Ray took his place behind the wheel. The tension in the car was as thick as Ray's densitized skin. As the car hit the main road to Swellview, RJ finally decided to speak up.  
  
"Why?" he had said  
"Why what RJ?" Ray had asked  
  
"Why'd mom have to die...why'd I have to leave Brooklyn. It ain't fair dad..it just ain't fair" RJ said, his blue eyes focusing on staring out the window of the car, his Brooklyn accent thick.  
  
Ray sighed. Even though four years had passed the wound after losing his mother was still fresh for him. He was only 11 when Shalissa died. Ray bit his bottom lip, thinking of a good answer. He let out a defeated sigh when he couldn't think of one so he spoke from his heart.  
  
"Life isn't always fair RJ. However, your mom will forever be with you in spirit and in your heart and I know moving to a new place is hard but I am pretty sure you are gonna love Swellview. I've made the secret room in the ManCave into a bedroom for you to sleep in." Ray said.

RJ turned his gaze at his father.  
"My room is in the ManCave?," he said dubiously  
  
Ray nodded.  
RJ's gaze went back to observing the trees and cars zooming by and Ray could only sigh as they drove in silence.

"RJ wake up we are here," Ray said, lightly nudging his son who had fallen asleep during the trip.   
"Nnngh...already?" RJ said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before exiting the car.

"You go on ahead and head to the ManCave. I'll be there with your stuff in a minute. The elevator is in the back of Junk'N'Stuff."Ray said 

RJ nodded and headed inside. He headed to the backroom where the elevator was and pressed the button. As the elevator made its speedy descent RJ took the time to think about his new life. He was gonna enroll in a new school, meet new people. He was scared. As the elevator stopped and RJ exited the elevator he was met with a peculiar sight. Before him was three teens his age, a young girl and a short, bald man. They were playing Twister and their bodies were entangled in an awkward position. Suddenly one of the teens, a blonde guy with chocolate brown eyes poked his head out of the tangled mess of bodies. RJ could feel his heart stop at the sight of the gorgeous boy who looked at him with concern etched onto his facial features.  
  
"Uhhhh guys we have an intruder," the blonde said:  
The bald man quickly stood up and grabbed a blaster and aimed it at RJ. RJ promptly dropped his backpack and held his hands up.  
  
"Whoa,whoa, whoa I ain't no intruder. Didn't my dad tell you'se guys I was coming" he said  
The blonde boy raised an eyebrow. RJ sighed.  
  
"The name is Raymond Manchester Jr but you'se can call me RJ. I am new in town. I moved here after my mom...." the last of his sentence trailed off in a murmur as RJ lowered his arms.

Suddenly a girl jumped out of the pile of bodies causing her friends to fall.  
"RAY HAS A SON AND HE NEVER TOLD US" she screamed.  
"Piper! Ow, my eardrums" the blonde boy said rubbing the side of his, head as if his ear suffered major damage.

Piper ran up to RJ.

"Do you have Ray's indestructibility? Oh and do you also have his densitized skin?" she asked.  
RJ couldn't help but chuckle as he sat down on the couch, propping his feet on the table.  
  
"Yes to both" he replied.  
"Well ok ignore my sister. Hi, I'm Henry. Welcome to Swellview" Henry said.  
"Sup...you know I think Imma like it here" RJ said  
  



	3. Memories

"Yesterday you said something about your mom being the reason you came here...mind telling us what happened?" Henry had asked RJ the next day.  
RJ inhaled sharply before exhaling slowly.*  
  
"Well, you..see four years ago..my mother got diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer..it was so bad...she died three weeks after...it was so sudden..so quick...I..." RJ trailed off, his hands trembling, trying to fight the sobs escaping. Jasper, Henry, Piper and Charlotte all exchanged worried looks.  
  
"So uh how was your mom?" Jasper asked carefully as if not to upset RJ anymore.

RJ looked at him.  
  
"Well for starters she was one hell of an amazing woman. She showed kindness and empathy to everybody. She saw the beauty in everything even the ugliest animal. You see some might've called my mom a hippie and in a way, I guess she was. She always took me protesting against pollution and other stuff. I had our neighbor say I should be ashamed of having a hippie mother but I was never ashamed of her. I loved her and she loved me" RJ told them.  
  
He was unaware Ray was standing at a safe distance listening in on the conversation.

"Do you want to tell us more about your mom? It's ok if you don't want to" Piper said

RJ smiled at the younger Hart sibling.

"You know when my mom and dad were still married they had the best relationship. You see when I was five my dad used to pull funny faces at mom and if she drank somethin' she would laugh so hard whatever she drank came squirting right out of her nose" RJ reminisced.

Henry smiled. A smile that made RJ's heart go into overdrive.

"Anyway...when my mom died I had to live with my grandparents in Harlem because I wasn't ready to leave NYC yet...but I had to eventually so I moved here, got a room in the ManCave and well you know the rest," RJ said.  
  
"What? that's it...we wanna hear more sweet stories about your mom," Piper said. 

RJ looked puzzled at her.

"You guys...like my stories?" he asked.  
"Yeah besides talking about your mom helps in the healing process," Charlotte said.   
  


RJ spent the rest of the evening telling stories about his mom, sharing the memories with his newfound friends.


	4. The Mysterious Hero and a Heart-To-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious hero arrives in Swellview and Ray and RJ have a father-son heart to heart.

"This is just in, a new hero has arrived in Swellview. He goes by the name of Lunar Flare and it seems like he takes care of the night crimes" Trent Overunder's voice could be heard from the TV in RJ's room. He was making adjustments to his hero suit. He started being Lunar Flare three weeks ago and was working in secret. 

"That's right Trent and later today the vice-mayor of Swellview is gonna unveil a statue of Lunar Flare, Captain Man, and Kid Danger in Swellview Park and is hoping all three heroes will be present at the unveiling" Mary Gaperman interjected before RJ grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door and RJ quickly put his suit away. He couldn't let his dad find out that he was Lunar Flare or he'd freak out.   
  
"RJ can I come in?" Ray's voice was soft and gentle.  
"Uh yeah sure dad," RJ said stuffing the suitcase containing his hero suit under his bed. Ray entered the room he had built for RJ from Schwoz's secret room. He sat on the end of RJ's bed, patting the empty spot to the left of him, indicating that he wanted RJ to sit down.  
  
"Hey dad good timing there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about," RJ said sitting on the bed.   
"Sure..then I want to talk to you about something," Ray said. RJ nodded.  
  
"So uh well there is this guy I like in school. like _I want to date him_ kinda like and I am too much of a wimp to ask him out to prom and to be my boyfriend. How do I woo him like you woo all those ladies?" he asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.   
  
"RJ look I might like to woo the ladies but you don't have to do what I do...just be yourself and if that mystery guy can't accept you for who you are then they are the most idiotic person in Swellview," Ray said.

RJ smiled before hugging his father.  
  
"Now speaking of school I got a call from the principal..you were in a fight with a Mitch Bilsky guy...why?" Ray asked.  
RJ felt his blood run cold. He had heard how Bilsky talked badly about Kid Danger and he had lost it.  
  
 _"I bet Kid Danger is some sort of queer guy who services random guys in the parking lot. I dunno why someone as awesome as Captain Man needs a sidekick. He hadn't had one before" Bilsky had said to his friends. RJ remembered seeing red as he attacked Mitch Bilsky and started punching him. It took the combined strength of Henry, Jasper, and Charlotte to pull RJ away from the bully.  
  
His knuckles were bleeding from the sheer force of his punches:  
"FUCK YOU BILSKY. KID DANGER IS THE BEST HERO EVER. HE HAS PROTECTED EVERYONE IN SWELLVIEW AND THIS IS HOW YA REPAY HIM!?!?! AND DO NOT USE QUEER AS A DEROGATORY SLUR AGAIN OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS THREE TIMES AS HARD YA HEAR ME!! GAY SUPERHEROES ARE VALID TOO" RJ's yelling was akin to the roar of a lion. _

That's how the flashback ended before RJ replied to his father's question.

"He called Kid Danger a queer guy. Like so what if he was?? His sexuality doesn't define the heroics he has done in the name of Swellview...so I punched him...several times...in the face..repeatedly with my superpowers" RJ confessed. Ray sighed. He knew RJ had had a short fuse since childhood. He pulled away from the hug and looked RJ in the eyes.   
  
"RJ you know better than to use your powers to hurt people. Only hurt criminals like I do" Ray said.  
"I would if ya would let me be a hero alongside you and Henry and I know what I did was bad but the way te talked about him...he has saved Swellview alongside you so many times and he says shit like that," RJ muttered.  
  
"I know but you got to understand that not everyone in Swellview idolizes us. Heck, I have had my share of death threats. The best thing to do is not to get upset and move on. Getting angry and lashing out has never made a situation any better" Ray said.  
"I know dad...thanks," RJ said. Ray smiled and got up:  
  
"No problem kid. Now go brush your teeth and get to bed. It's a school night" Ray said.  
"Ok dad...good night," RJ said, heading to the bathroom.  
  


Little did Ray know RJ would sneak off on his night patrol after he went to bed.


	5. Kid Danger Meets Lunar Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter from Henry's point of view

It all happened so fast. We got a call for a burning building and we went there. Now we were busy evacuating people. Once we had done that the villain had reared his ugly face.   
"Well lookie here if it ain't Kid Danger. Where's Captain Man?" the man with the flames for hair sneered.

"He is busy dealing with the fire I assume you started" I sneered back at him.  
"Bah people just don't see the beauty of a well-lit fire. I am gonna change their minds. As Pyromaniac is my name I will not be hindered" Pyromaniac said, ending his sentence with an ugly laugh. I charged at him and before I had the chance to react he grabbed my wrist and smirked.

"I shouldn't have done that Kid Danger. You might be giving me ideas of tossing yer arse of this here roof" Pyromaniac smirked. I struggled to get free but to no avail. He dangled me off the edge of the roof. 

"Any last words before you turn into Kid Bloodsplatter on the concrete below?" Pyromaniac siad.  
"Just four. Let go of him" A voice said from behind us. I looked over Pyromaniac's shoulder to see a hero I have never seen before. His suit had a large crescent moon on his chest. The rest of it was black and purple and the hero wore a gas mask from which purple slithers of smoke came out of. Couldi t be? Was this the fabled Lunar Flare we have heard about on the news. Why was he wearing a gas mask and a eye mask at once? I had many questions to ask him if I survived this.

"Well if you say so," Pyromaniac said letting go of my wrist, letting me fall. I saw how Lunar Flare dove after me. What was he thinking?? He is gonna die. He came closer and closer until he could wrap his arm around me.

"Hold on tight" he said to me as he clacked the heels of his combat boot together. Suddenly I felt our bodies move upwards.THis guy had freaking jet boots!?!?!? We landed safely on the ground and Lunar Flare looked at me.

"Are you ok KD?" he asked, I could only nod to answer his question. His voice...it sounded so familiar.   
"Well that's good..you go help Captain Man I'll go after Pyromaniac" Lunar Flare said, activating his jet boots again. He took off to the skies and that was the last I saw of him.  
Who was this guy?   
I needed to find out and fast.


	6. The Man Behind The Gas Mask

Henry hadn't slept a wink all night. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning, thinking of his encounter with Lunar Flare. Now he was running on three hours of sleep,pacing back and forth in the ManCave ranting to Charlotte.

"I swear Charlotte there is something familiar about Lunar Flare," the blond said.  
"Then do some snooping and find out who the man behind the mask is instead of bugging me," Charlotte said annoyed at her friend's antics.

"Where do I even start??" Henry asked again.

Before Henry could get an answer RJ, Jasper and Ray had exited the elevator. They were all happily chatting amongst themselves. They were holding half-empty popcorn buckets and nearly empty soda cups. A strong indicator they had been at the cinema. They halted upon seeing Henry's frazzled and sleep-deprived self.

"Uhhh Henry...you ok?" RJ asked   
"DO I LOOK OK TO YOU?" Henry shouted.

"Whoa sorry I didn't mean to upset ya," RJ said before sipping on the rest of his soda.

"He's just grouchy because he thought of Lunar Flare all night and couldn't sleep. I think Henry is in love with him" Charlotte said, not taking her eyes off the monitor. 

RJ choked on his drink. He coughed and sputtered before regaining his composure.  
  
"Oh is that so. I heard he is a cool guy" RJ said.

"I am not in love with him. I just want to know who he is. His mysteriousness is driving me insane..sure his voice is so..deep and mysterious and his eyes are a piercing blue color and I might've had a few thoughts of kissing him but that doesn't mean I am in love with him. For all we know he could be a villain pretending to be a hero to lure the citizens of Swellview into a false sense of security" Henry retaliated.  
2Uhh that is the definition of a crush Henry" Ray said. Henry groaned as he sat on the couch and opened his laptop.

RJ felt his face heat up. He quickly drank the rest of his soda and threw the cup into the trash before hurrying off to his room. Once he had locked the door he flopped face-first onto the bed. He could feel how warm his face was.

"He..he is in love with me..wow" RJ muttered under his breath.

Then there was a gentle knock on the door.  
"RJ you ok in there kid..you just ran off in such a hurry" Ray's voice could be heard on the other side of the door.  
"I'm fine dad...just dong something important," RJ said digging out a spare phone from the suitcase containing his hero suit. He texted Henry with another number.

_Meet me at Swellview Part tomorrow at midnight. There is something I want to tell you, Kid Danger. Something important._

_\- Lunar Flare_

And with a press of a button he sent the text from his hero phone and waited


	7. The Meeting

Henry had to double-check the message on his phone to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But it was all too real. He was going to meet up with the fabled Lunar Flare.

Late at night.  
In private.

Henry felt his cheeks go warm at the thought as he lay in bed, waiting for his family to fall asleep so he could sneak out. What did the mystery hero want? When Henry heard the first snore of his family he quickly got out of bed. He popped a gumball in his mouth and proceeded to transform into Kid Danger before quietly jumping out of the window. He made his way to Swellview Park. Once he had passed the gate of the park he looked around until a waft of purple smoke caught his attention. He looked in the direction of the smoke and saw Lunar Flare standing under a tree. His dark suit blending in with the darkness.

"You finally came Kid Danger," he said, the voice distorting device he had asked Schwoz to make in his gas mask made his voice all deep and gravelly.  
"yeah, and you said you had something important to tell me," Henry replied, not taking his eyes off Lunar Flare.

Lunar Flare took a step forward and Henry had to fight the instinct to take a step back.  
"You cannot know who I am...not yet. It is far too dangerous...Henry..:" Lunar Flare said.

Henry's eyes widened as he cautiously took a step back. He glared at the mysterious hero before his expression turned into one of shock.  
"H-how did you know?" he said softly.

"I have my ways of figuring things out. But I cannot tell you about my identity. Not yet. It is far too dangerous as I got news of a far more sinister villain is coming to Swellview. He goes by the name of Shinigami- He has the power to make people die by touching them. He can even kill indestructible heroes like Captain Man, that's how powerful he is. So please tell him he needs to be careful and to be on the lookout for a villain wearing a dark violet cloak. Shinigami's estimated time of arrival is in 20 days." Lunar Flare said.

Henry could only nod slowly as he took in the plethora of information.

"I will make sure Captain Man will get the message," Henry said before turning to leave. Lunar Flare grabbed his arm.  
"Wait before you go, there is something else I need to do," he said.  
"What is it?" Henry asked softly not tearing away from the gaze of those icy blue eyes of the mysterious hero

Lunar Flare removed the gas mask without uttering a single word and closed the gap between himself and Henry, his lips gently pressing against the blondes. What took him by surprise was when the blonde kissed him back. They pulled apart and looked at each other in the eyes.  
"I love you" Lunar Flare whispered before disappearing into the night.


	8. Shinigami's Identity

Charlotte sat by the ManCave supercomputer, looking for any clues about this Shinigami. Lunar Flare's limited information about the new villain didn't narrow it down very much as Charlotte looked through the Swellview Criminal Database.

"Have you found anything yet?" Henry had asked her.

Charlotte shook her head.

"Not yet...Lunar Flare's info didn't narrow the list down by much" she replied as she kept looking for clues.

Ray could be heard groaning from the couch as RJ sat by him, reading a comic.

"How can we trust that he is one of the bad guys? For all, we know Lunar Flare could be one of Shinigami's goons pretending to be a hero to lure us" the older man groaned.

RJ had to fight the urge to object. He couldn't afford to blow his cover. He bit down on his lip hard, drawing blood in the process. Ray would flip if he knew his own flesh and blood snuck out at night saving people.

"RJ what have I told you about biting your lip? You are gonna have ugly scarred, unkissable lips if you keep doing that" Ray scolded his son.

"Sorry, dad...I guess this whole Shinigami situation has gotten my anxiety on overdrive" RJ lied effortlessly.

Ray sighed as he took the comic from his son and looked at him.

"RJ, look I gotta tell you something. Before your mother died I promised her that I would keep you safe at all costs and that's a promise I intend to keep so you got nothing to worry about" He said.

Before RJ could reply to his fathers' sentiment Charlotte had jumped out of her seat.

"Guys I found something!!!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Everyone rushed to her side. On the screen was a news article. It was dated October 31st, 1999.

"It says here that a scientist by the name of Lyzed Amore wad developing a chemical that would make people live longer. However, he didn't have anyone or anything to test on so he tested it on himself. The chemical gave him strange powers as when someone came to visit him the visitor died after they had shaken hands. Not only that but the chemical burned him from within and he has horrid scarring on 90% of his body" Charlotte said   
  
"Wait if Lyzed's body burnt from the inside...how is he even alive?" Jasper said.  
"He could have a portable life support machine under his cloak" RJ suggested

"Well whatever it is we will figure it out and kick his butt all the way to jail" Ray said


	9. Lookout

"18 days left until SHinigami arrives and we haven't gotten much more info about him..Henry are you sure you haven't gotten ahold of Lunar Flare yet?" Ray said, the agitation in his voice evident.  
"No, it just keeps sending me to voice mail. I have left him like 13 voice messages already" Henry said hanging up after his umpteenth time of trying to call the mystery hero.  
  
"Some hero he is...disappearing when we need him the most," Ray muttered angrily under his breath. Suddenly they got a video chat request on the computer.

"What the what?" Charlotte said, opening the video chat once Henry and Ray had transformed into Captain Man and Kid Danger

A cloaked individual appeared on the screen. The large hood of the cloak hiding the villain's face in the darkness. He breathed heavily as two glowing eyes stared right into the camera.

"Hello Captain Man, Kid Danger. I am the one known as Shinigami. As you are very well aware I am due to arrive in approximately 18 days. Well at least so was the plan. However, I have decided to change it last minute. Tedious but it was very well needed change." The raspy voice told them.

Ray banged his fist on the table.  
  
"What do you want Shinigami?" he snarled  
  
Shinigami tsked.   
  
"So impatient. I will give you a riddle to solve. Solve the riddle and it'll lead you to my location. Fail to solve it and I'll wipe Swellview off the American map..for good" Shinigami said.

"All right then what's the riddle then?" Henry asked.

  
Shinigami chuckled darkly.  
  
"Where the wise ones roam, where they seek the knowledge they desire, where a cure can be found, you'll find me where heroes first got their powers and more. Good luck.. and see you in 18 days" Shinigami said ending the video chat.  
"Hmm...that..sounds familiar," Ray said pondering the riddle.  
  
Suddenly RJ shot out of his seat on the couch.  
  
"Grandpa Carl's old research facility. He's hiding there!!!" he said  
  



	10. The Trap Part 1

Team Danger and Man arrived at an abandoned research facility. One could say it had not seen the light of day in ages.

"Here it is...the place I got my powers," Ray said, voice sounding cold and distant.

"You ok dad?" RJ asked.

Ray shook his head. 

"'I'm fine. Let's go inside and find that Shinigami before he kills anyone" the older man replied.

While Henry and the others all entered the decrepit building, Ray looked up at the broken, worn-out neon sign on the building as he reminisced about his childhood.

_"Daddy, daddy! Can I go out and play with Jeremy? Can I? Pleaaaaassse!" A young Ray asked his father. It had been a week exactly since Ray got his powers and Mr. Manchester decided to pull Ray out of school and homeschool him._

_"You know the rules, Raymond. No friends. They are only a distraction from your education as well as your superhero training" Mr.Manchester said_

_"But dad...Jeremy and I were friends before I got my powers and you were cool with me hanging with him. Why is that different now that I have powers?" Ray said, trying his hardest not to cry and his father's cold attitude._

_"Because Raymond now that you have powers there might be a risk people would not understand them or why you have them and you have seen what happens to people that are different than you," Mr.Manchester said, not prying his eyes off his invention for even a second._

_With a scream of 'I HATE YOU' Ray ran to his room where he locked himself in and cried for what felt like hours_

Ray snapped out of his stupor and growled.

"Thanks for ruining my childhood dad. I hope you rot in hell where you belong" he yelled at the sign. He picked up a rock and threw it at the neon sign

"Dad, who are you talking to?" RJ spoke up at the entrance.

"No one...let's go," Ray said following his son inside  
  
"Why would any villain wanna have a creepy old building as a hideout? Shinigami makes The Toddler look normal in comparison" Jasper said with a shudder.  
  
"Because he is weird. I dunno" Charlotte mumbled.

"Are you sure you wouldn't wanna stay in the van?" Ray had asked  
"And let that Shinigami guy kill you...no way. This is a team mission ad we do this as a team" Charlotte said.  
"Yeah this is a fight you aren't gonna fight alone," Jasper said.

"Yeah...but it doesn't feel right putting your lives at risk" Henry finally decided to speak up.

"We'll be fine Henry. If we go down, we go down swinging" Jasper assured his blonde friend.

Piper, Charlotte, Schwoz, and RJ all nodded in agreement. Suddenly a screen lit up. Compared to the obsolete old technology the screen was new. Charlotte deduced that it must've been installed recently. On the screen. Shinigami reared his cloaked head.

"You utter fools. You walked right into my trap. Oh, what joy I will have in not only destroying Captain Man and Kid Danger but their allies as well" Shinigami said.

Suddenly a large metal cage fell over the heroes and their friends, trapping them. Only RJ managed to dodge the cage.

"RJ you gotta run. Forget about us!" Ray said to his son.  
"No!!! I ain't leaving you guys here!" RJ exclaimed  
"Please listen to me..I've lost your mom, I don't wanna lose my only son too. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die...please RJ just run and never look back," Ray said, tears pooling in his eyes.  
  
RJ took a step back from the cage and pulled ut a violet tube from his pocket. The tube contained black and violet gumballs similar to Ray and Henry's red and blue ones. He opened the lid and popped a gumball in his mouth.

"Wait what are you doing? I demand you to tell me this instant" Shinigami demanded.  
"The fuck do you think I'm doing...I'm saving my family" RJ said before blowing a bubble.

When the bubble popped, he transformed.


	11. The Trap Part 2

There RJ stood, fully transformed into Lunar Flare. This time he didn't have the weird gas mask. Henry looked at him wide-eyed.

"Rj, you're Lunar Flare!?!" Ray said shock evident in his voice.

"I have no time to explain. Not right now at least" RJ turned to the screen where Shinigami was still broadcasting.

"What are you planning to do with my dad and my friends?" he demanded.

Shinigami chuckled as he pulled down his hood. RJ was met with a scarred, deformed face. Possibly a result of him testing his new chemical on himself. 

"Because Captain Man is the key to saving my life so I can resume my research you see his father, Carl was a very dear friend of mine and when I found out about him densitizing his son I knew I had to capture him and study him and study him I shall even if it means dissecting him like a frog in school," he said, wheezing between every sentence.

RJ growled.   
"Over my dead fucking body you are. I've already lost one parent I ain't gonna lose my other parent" he spat at the man.

"Yeah! Dr. Lyzed there's got to be another way to help you. You don't have to resort to villainy. Besides, you can't cut Ray up. His skin is so dense nothing will cut through it" Henry agreed.

Suddenly Lyzed laughed. A hollow, empty sound. The sound echoed throughout the abandoned building.

"I did take that into account therefore I invented tools that are so powerful that they can cut through the densest material..including dense skin such as your father's," he said

"You ain't getting away with this" RJ growled.

"And what pray tell boy are you gonna do about it?" Lyzed asked  
  
Suddenly the cage with Henry, Ray, Jasper, and Charlotte disappeared. 


	12. Another Riddle

"WHERE DID THEY GO!?!?!?" RJ yelled at the screen at the scarred man on the screen.

Lyzed chuckled.

"On a fine sunny day, a ship was in the harbor. All of a sudden the ship began to sink. There was no storm and nothing wrong with the ship yet it sank right in front of the spectators' eyes. What caused the ship to sink? You got 15 minutes to solve the riddle and to find your father and friends...or else...they will be mine to experiment on as much as I please. Tata for now" and with that, the screen blackened.  
  
RJ punched the wall as he paced back and forth thinking of the answer to the riddle.  
  


"What caused the ship to sink?? What could it be...it could be anything. An iceberg, shallow waters a...I got it..it's a submarine!!! A submarine is what sank the ship because submarines submerge themselves into water and I know exactly where to find one. Lyzed really needs to come up with harder riddles than this" RJ said out loud to himself as he rushed out of the abandoned building. He headed to the Swellview Harbor where there was indeed a submarine in the water, standing completely still. It was guarded by two rather intimidating looking sailors, each holding a newly sharpened harpoon in their beefy fists. RJ bit his lip. He knew the risks of fighting them head-on but head to...it was the only way to save his dad and friends.

"Oi lookit it's Lunar Flare!!!" one of the sailors said

"I see 'im mate. Let gid him" the other said, throwing his harpoon at RJ. The harpoon hit RJ straight in the chest but he barely flinched.  
"Um wot...how did my harpoon not hurt ya??" the sailor said, visibly confused at what had just happened.  
  
RJ smirked as he jumped on top of the submarine and punched the sailor who was still holding his harpoon before turning to the one who had foolishly thrown his harpoon at RJ.

"That's because I am indestructible," he said punching the sailor in the face so he stumbled into the water. RJ quickly opened the hatch of the submarine and jumped inside. There he saw Henry, Jasper, Charlotte, Piper, and Schwoz all bound together on the floor. 

"RJ you came," Piper said as RJ started to untie the ropes holding them.  
"Of course I did what kind of hero would I be if I didn't save the people I've sworn to protect," RJ said with a smile. Ray looked at RJ with a disappointed look on his face. 

"We still need to talk about how you kept this whole Lunar Flare thing a secret once we capture Dr.Lyzed. C'mon Henry let's blow some gum and kick an evil chum" Ray said popping a blue gumball in his mouth.  
  
"Right behind you big dog but first there is something I need to take care of," Henry said walking over to RJ. He gently pressed a kiss on RJ's lips. RJ kissed back briefly before Henry pulled away and popped a gumball in his mouth and transformed into Kid Danger.

RJ and the others left the submarine promptly to look for the deranged scientist.


	13. The Night of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all written from RJ's perspective. So please do enjoy. Oh and fair warning this chapter contains the smexy times between teenagers. If that squicks you then simply proceed to another fic until I update this one

It had been weeks since Shinigami escaped from our righteous fury. But that doesn't mean we haven't stopped looking. We haven't stopped looking and we haven't stopped kicking ass and we never will until the bastard is behind bars. Dad grounded me for keeping my identity as Lunar Flare a secret. How is that even anything remotely different from him keeping his identity secret from the citizens of Swellview. I sighed as I sat on the round sofa in the ManCave, scrolling through TwitFlash and barely listening to my dad lecturing me about me being a hero whilst Herny, Piper, Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz were all witnessing the whole thing. Side note Henry and I are dating now  
  
"I know I have done some reckless things n my life but this is even more reckless RJ. You could've gotten killed and are you even listening to me when I am talking to you" Dad ranted.  
  


I sighed as I looked up from my phone.

"You know I am indestructible too...right," I said sounding more sarcastic than I intended it to be.

"Yes you are but that doesn't equal immortality!!!!! I promised your mom to keep you safe at all costs. If she were here you know she would've agreed with me" Dad almost was yelling at this point.  
  
I clicked with my tongue, a thing I tend to do when I am annoyed. I love my dad but I hate it when he brings mom up whenever we argue. I didn't think as I opened my mouth to speak or rather yell back at my dad.

"You know what dad if mom was still here I would've still lived in Brooklyn where my friends are!!! But no we can't all have our way now can we dad. Mom died and I had to move to this shithole in the middle of fucking nowhere to be stuck with you!!!" I snapped. As soon as the words had left my mouth I instantly regretted it as I saw the pure flame of rage in my dad's eyes. 

"Raymond Manchester Junior...how dare you speak to me in that manner. That's it your grounded for six more weeks you hear me. Now go to your room and only leave your room when you are going to school" Dad said to me, pointing in the direction of my room.  
  


"Ray, don't you think it is a bit too harsh?" Henry spoke up.  
"STAY OUT OF THIS HENRY. THIS IS BETWEEN A FATHER AND HIS SON" dad snapped, making Henry back away.

I growled as I grabbed my phone and stormed off to my room where I grabbed one of my dad's laser things and starting zapping the crap out of my pillow until it was nothing more than cinder and ash. I let out a yell as I punched the wall repeatedly, cursing to the heavens. Once I had calmed down I flopped down on the bed, breathing heavily. Dad was being really fucking unfair. I was just as capable of being a hero like he is. I hate it when dad uses mom as a weapon when we argue. I hate living here in Swellview. I hate everything. I looked up as I heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
"RJ..can I come in?" it was Henry's voice coming from the other side of the door. Well, maybe I don't hate everything.  
"Yeah come on in Henry," I said as Henry entered my room and took a seat next to me on my bed. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist. I could feel him rub his thumb across my sore knuckles.  
  
"Are you ok?...we could hear your yelling from the other side of the ManCave" Henry asked: I gently shook my head as I looked up to face Henry. I could feel the tears running down my face.  
"Henry...you are the only good thing to come out of the shitty situation I am in...never leave me, please I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life, I have already lost one important person in my life I don't wanna lose, another," I said meekly. I felt so weak in front of him when I cried. Henry pressed his lips against my temple before looking at me. He held my hand tightly.  
  
"RJ you know that for as long as I live I will never leave you. I will always be by your side no matter what" Henry said. I leaned in and softly pressed my lips against Henry's. The kiss got more and more heated as we went on. Suddenly I felt myself stripping Henry of his clothes before stripping myself. I locked the door to my room and resumed our passionate kiss. I trailed my kisses down Henry's jaw and down to his neck and gently nipped at his neck, making sure to mark him with a nice juicy hickey. Henry moaned softly as he rested his hand on the back of my neck as my other hand trailed down to palm his raging erection. Henry moaned again and at this point, I didn't care if my dad heard or anyone else for that matter. All that mattered to me now was Henry. I gently pulled away and stared deeply into his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Henry are you sure you wanna go further?" I asked.   
"I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I want you to fuck me to kingdom come" he replied. I smiled as I got off him to grab something from my bedside drawer. I pulled out a bottle of cherry-scented lube and I went to work lubing my raging hard-on, slowly in front of my boyfriend. I do like to tease after all. Henry moaned as he palmed himself. I approached Henry and pinned him on my bed. I held his hands above his head.  
"Ok Henry ready or not here I come," I said teasingly as I penetrated Henry. Henry let out the loudest, most pornographic moan possible as I fully buried myself inside of him. Damn, he was tighter than the tightest pair of jeans that I own.  
"O-oh RJ fuck...oh it feels so good" Henry moaned  
  
I smiled as I started thrusting agonizingly slow. Henry moaned even louder. The sound was like music to my ears.  
"Oh RJ..yes fuck me right..there..don't you dare stop..oh yes yes yes" Henry moaned as I picked up the pace Henry wrapped his arms around his neck as I propped his feet on my shoulder to get a better angle. I knew I had hit the right spot as Henry nearly screamed in ecstasy.  
  
"Oh RJ faster!!! Fuck me faster and deeper" Henry was a moaning mess on my bed as I fulfilled his request and thrust into him even faster than humanly possible. I could feel the impending orgasm coming and I think Henry was close as well.  
"Almost..there" I grunted  
"Rj...RJ I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!!!!!!" Henry moaned. I pounded into Henry one last time as I felt my orgasm take a hold of me, pumping my seed into him as Henry came in spurts on our stomachs. We panted heavily as I pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to my beautiful boyfriend. I could stare at him  
  
Henry looked at me, with a smile.

"That...was amazing" he panted   
"You are amazing" I replied, wrapping my arm around Henry's waist, pulling him closer to myself.

Henry chuckled as we both drifted off to sleep.

Well, maybe I don't hate everything here in Swellview. Henry was the only good thing that happened to me since I moved here. For that I am grateful  
  



End file.
